Sweet Deal
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Boruto had been in a rough spot for awhile, but now things are really catching up to him. His hand is being forced and he has to do something to earn some fast cash. Except he needs a lot more than he can earn before time runs out. Kawaki is more than willing to help him out and the two form an arrangement. Thank goodness for the Sugar Daddy app. KawaBoru—collab with Kaname84
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Deal**

Chapter One: Just Business

_Boruto_

* * *

"Wait a moment,"

I paused midstep and looked over my shoulder. My sister's doctor caught up to me, expression as unreadable as it always was. A part of me was grateful for that and another part was annoyed. I never knew if the words coming out of his mouth would be good news or bad news. Visiting hours were over and I was about to head home, but it seemed this conversation might take awhile.

"Is everything alright?" I asked mainly out of habit although there was that sense of concern underneath.

"Well . . ." He trailed, speaking at a lower volume once he reached me. "Despite your situation, I'm afraid things have built up to the point where it can no longer be ignored by the hospital. Your sister's bills continue to grow and with the little you have contributed . . . legally, we can no longer be so understanding. You'll have to make a dent in what you owe to prove to the board that the hospital will get their money. Otherwise . . ."

I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze to his black and polished shoes. It wasn't really a surprise, I knew this was coming. I had received hundreds of letters over the years reminding me of my debt, of the medical bills that kept me up at night with stress and hopelessness. It was scary how fast the money mom and dad had left us evaperated. Working two jobs wasn't enough and I didn't have the education to apply somewhere that paid a lot of money. Once again I was struck with the regret of dropping out of school, but I didn't have any other choice at the time. I had other expenses looming over my head and I couldn't . . . I was running out of options and time. I was lucky to make it this far.

"I understand." I told him, sounding steadier than I felt. I had idea what I was going to do. "How long do I have?"

"A week at most. The details should have already been mailed to you."

I didn't look up to see if his expression had changed, if he was upholding that air of professionalism or letting some of his humanity peek through. It honestly didn't matter to me as long as he kept Himawari breathing. I nodded my head before turning to leave, tired of the sterile smell here, tired of the cold white walls. I needed to get home and rest before my shift started at the bar. A bus took me over halfway back to my place, but I had to walk the rest of the distance. The neighbourhood I lived in wasn't exactly safe and it's reputation was pretty horrendous. It was on the side of town most people avoided and others sought because of the cheap accommodations. The stares here were less judgmental and more appraising to determine your threat level.

If you looked like you would handle yourself, the people around here saw it as a challenge. Although you didn't want to look weak either or else people saw you as easy pickings. I learned to live and breathe in between those two categories: head down, taser ready and body on high alert. I was only mugged once or twice a month. My pace was fast but not hurried as I walked along the sidewalk and around the prostitutes working the streets. The front of my building was a hot spot for those types of services, but I wasn't complaining. I would rather deal with pimps over drug dealers and gang members anyday. I went straight inside my apartment building and took the stairs up to the third floor.

The hall was full of noise and the smell of liquor, but it didn't follow me inside my apartment. I locked the door behind me before I took my shoes off. Then I padded into the living room of my small home, not surprised to find a pair of troublemakers snuggled on the couch. I sighed as I joined them under the blankets and didn't pay any attention to whatever trash they were watching.

"How many times have I asked the both of you to stop breaking in here?" I muttered at my neighbors. If they wanted a key then all they had to do was ask, but instead they chose to pick the lock. "You'll make other people think it's easy to rob me."

"We missed you." Hōki whined, laying his hand over my head. "How's Hima?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "The same. No changes, good or bad."

"And how are you, cinnamon roll?" Inojin asked, rubbing my back.

The two of them were around my age and had lived here longer than me. They taught me plenty of survival skills, possessing the knowledge and know how to protect themselves. Their small stature and soft personalities didn't show the hardships they had been through and they were a lot tougher than they seemed. Hōki always had the lower part of his face covered in a mask, dark brown hair braided and deep blue eyes ever observant. Inojin kept his blond hair tied back in a ponytail, icy blue eyes full of affection. The two watched out for me and treated me like family since the day I first moved in. I didn't know their stories, how they ended up here and what they experienced in the past. That was somehow an unspoken rule between us. Neither of them asked about my history either and it kept our relationship free of complications.

We were friends, we took care of each other and shared our troubles, but the present was all that was important to us. "I'm fine . . . just need to sort out all these bills. The usual." I responded, but ultimately told them what was going on. "I have a week to figure this shit out or else they'll send Hima home."

"A week?" Hōki gasped, fingers digging into the back of my hair. "Like… a hundred?"

"A week as in seven days." I grumbled. I was calm on the outside, but inside I was trembling. The gravity of the situation was getting to me and I was doing my best to keep it together.

"But . . . they can't do that." Inojin protested. "It's not as if you aren't giving them any money at all."

"They can do whatever they want." I said bitterly. I didn't matter if my sister was sick, they would kick her out all the same. Money . . it always came down to money. The one thing I always lacked.

"No!" Hōki snapped, sitting up with a huff. "I'm not gonna lay down and take this!"

Inojin was quick to agree. "Yeah! We've got to do something!"

I smiled at them but shook my head. We were all struggling, I couldn't and wouldn't ask them to do any more than they already did. Breaking into my apartment so I wouldn't be alone? That was true friendship right there. "I have to find that letter the hospital sent among all the bills . . . maybe if I get another job . . . I have to find something that pays more." There were a number of things I promised myself I wouldn't do, but at this point . . . "Any suggestions?"

"Um…" Hōki picked at my shirt with his fingers, looking at me thoughtfully. "Well… there's been this one thing that _I _have been considering."

I gave him my full attention, not expecting him to know a job with the kind of paycheck I was looking for. "What is it?"

"Now, don't go getting all judgemental." He pouted, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms. "It may sound a little out there, but it's actually pretty smart and easy if you ask me." Hōki took a moment to pull up an app and then showed it to me. It looked like any ordinary dating app. "There are requirements, like screening for STDs and stuff, but this app is full of men looking for cute guys like us… to pay us…"

"It's basically an upscaled and more sophisticated version of prostitution." Inojin stated without holding back. He was the shier one of the two, but his mouth was just as feisty.

"Inojin!" Hōki gasped. "It's not… okay, maybe a little. But some of these men don't require much and they're willing to pay a lot! I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to disappoint you two, but I have an interview with one of them… two days from now."

Inojin reached out to hold the brunette's hand. "Don't be silly, I'll love you no matter what."

I hummed in agreement as my mind started to race. We didn't have the luxury of being picky forever, especially me. Sooner or later I would have had to go down this road . . . and as long as Himawari was taken care of, I would do it. All three of us were just trying to survive. The only disappointment I had was in this fucked up world and the assholes who were in it.

"How does it work? What do I need to do?" I asked, decision already made.

"You just make an account, pretty up your profile and wait. You will start receiving interests from men who are looking for what you can offer. I've already gotten several hits, but this is the first one that I felt I could agree with everything they want. I just hope… they fuck me like they mean it."

Sex . . . when was the last time I had it? High school? Ever since my parents died and I had to drop out, my time was devoted to working and taking care of Himawari. Stress and fatigue had killed my sex drive and I wasn't sure if I was even good at it anymore. Still, I doubted I would find a better alternative and I couldn't afford to wait. I let Hōki download the app on my phone and retreated to my bedroom to get some sleep before I went to work. The bar opened at nine and I was there until five in the morning, coming home to shower and get ready for my second job. I went in at six and got off at two in the afternoon. Somedays I would go visit my sister after and others I would eat and crash. Today however, I didn't do either of those things.

I ransacked my place to find that letter from the hospital and then investigated the app from last night. It was laughable, the amount of money the board wanted me to get within a single week. They were setting me up for failure and yet I couldn't complain. For years I've been behind on payments and most would say I was a lost cause, unable to pay it off within my lifetime. Even when my parents were alive we had our struggles. I didn't know what it was like to have money, to be rich and successful. I might not be that smart either, but I would outsmart these medical bills. I wouldn't settle for anything but the best for Himawari. She was more than worth it.

Browsing the app for a bit, I realized a couple of things. There were proper terms for this kind of thing and the positions in the relationship. Of course I had heard the terms before, but I hadn't known this was what they meant. The ones with the money, the sugar daddies, would hire the ones that needed money, the sugar babies. What sugar had to do with anything was beyond me although there was obviously a daddy kink within this community. The way the app was set up in general was strange and spoke volumes about what was expected. None of the money bringers were messageable, all I could see was a short description and an offered salary amount that might or might not be negotiable. There wasn't even a picture.

As for the people like me, the descriptions were filled with what their limits were and what they were into. They stated how much they were looking for to earn and littered the rest of their profile page with pictures. The photos ranged from body parts to full body pics, most of them nudes. They were showing what they were selling. It didn't take a genius to see what this was, rich and most likely old men paying for young and predominantly pretty boys. This was going to be harder than I thought and I had a lot of competition. Glancing down at the hospital letter, I decided to hop to it. I started filling out my profile and hoped someone would bite, otherwise I was screwed. I put my first name and age before writing a small description.

I was fairly open, but wouldn't do anything that involved sharp objects and blood. Anything else was open for discussion and depending on what they wanted I would make my decision. My price was the exact amount I needed to pay by the end of the week. Any money given to me after that would go towards paying the rest of my debt. I didn't want to rule out too many things and lose possible catches, but I couldn't completely compromise myself either. The pictures were the hard part. I didn't own anything sexy, but taking nudes made me uncomfortable. I was probably going to be uncomfortable a lot so I supposed I had to get used to it. In the end I took some photos of myself in just a bathrobe on the bed.

I submitted my profile after that, going to sleep right after. I didn't want to sit and wait for a message that might not come. I was trying really hard not to think about what I would do if this didn't work out, I was fighting to keep a level head. Little did I know a message would be waiting for me when I woke up. It was much sooner than I expected and even though it was only one, one was all I needed. Strangely enough I clicked on the profile before reading the message. I couldn't help it, wanting to see who I was dealing with first rather than reading what he had to say. Ki was his name and the description didn't offer an amount, leaving the salary blank and up to my imagination.

He was particular, wanted a specific type and expected certain things. It didn't get into much detail and mentioned that the requirements would be discussed and finalized in a contract. I was taken by surprise by that, but didn't write off the legal measure as odd. They would need some way to ensure people didn't just run off and spend all of their money without getting what they paid for. The last part spoke of the position being full time, making my brow crease. I wasn't sure what that meant. I couldn't really learn that much from this app when it came to the rich buyers and could only hope the message was a bit more telling.

'_Hello, Boruto. _

_I've taken an interest in your profile and think you could be a suitable match for me. If you are serious and can agree to my terms completely, you may call this number to schedule an interview._

_Ki'_

That was just as unhelpful . . . but I had gotten a stern vibe from it in the way he spoke. He wanted it his way or not at all, at least that was how it came across to me. Perhaps all the men here were like that seeing how they were the ones with the money. I didn't know if I could agree to his terms completely, I barely knew what they were in the first place, but I called that number. I had to work fast and move on if it didn't work out with this Ki fellow. When I ended up talking to a real secretary, the situation I was in began to sink in. I had to schedule an actual interview . . . for prostitution. _Rich people._ I would be around a completely different crowd, one I had never interacted with before. Now I was nervous.

The appointment was booked for the next morning at six thirty, right after my shift was supposed to start. I had a good relationship with my boss and she covered it for me, but I still had to work at the bar tonight. It was about time for me to get ready once I had everything straightened out and I was distracted all night by my thoughts. Should I act a certain way or just be myself? Was there a dress code? Would I be able to pull this off and give myself to a man that was probably twice my age? A part of me was unsure about the whole affair, but my resolve wouldn't shake. My sister came first, I couldn't hesitate or let my emotions get the better of me. I had to be strong.

I left the bar at five like usual and took an extra twenty minutes in the shower to rid myself of any lingering smells. Then I got dressed, choosing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. I wore a hot pink shirt underneath, coming to the conclusion that it didn't matter what I wore. It would most likely be tailored to his personal tastes anyway if this interview went well. I was left with just enough time to do my hair and take the bus up town into a cleaner, brighter part of the city. I raised my hood further over my head the closer it got to my destination, feeling out of place. The buildings were so much larger and taller here and my nerves were skyrocketing when I got off the bus. I was in a whole new world.

The directions I was given were pretty straight forward, all I had to do was wait for the secretary I spoke with on the phone. I was waiting beside the street light at the bus stop for a few minutes before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a pink eyed man with sandy grey hair, a cup of coffee in his hand and a slight smile on his face. He was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt and looked to be a little older than I was. After confirming I was the person he was supposed to meet, he introduced himself as Kagura. I gave him a simple nod and kept my words to a minimum. Was I the only one who found this awkward?

Spared any horrendous small talk, I was led down the street and into a very posh building. It was painfully clear I didn't belong here and my palm were starting to sweat. Kagura took me to the elevator and up to the highest floor, the door to Ki's office an intimidating sight.

"Here, you take this." Kagura said as he passed me the coffee. "I suggest that you listen to everything the boss has to say and don't ever try to talk over him. You may wait on him inside his office, he should be here any moment."

I nodded again and was admittingly touched by the gesture. He was giving me coffee and advice.

"Oh and _please, _try not to stare." He smiled tightly at me.

That was an odd request, making me think Ki might be deformed or something. The secretary walked away after that and I took a deep breath before entering the office. I tried not to get overwhelmed by the sophisticated style and air of importance within the room as I quickly took a seat. I barely had enough time to get settled and drink a few sips of my coffee before the door opened behind me. I resisted the urge to turn, taking heed to the warnings I was giving. Regardless if I took this job or not, I didn't want to go around making enemies of rich and powerful men.

The door clicked shut and then the man in question walked right by me, rounding his rich looking mahogany desk and taking a seat. "Good morning, Boruto. I appreciate you being able to meet me so early."

I was taken aback by the gruff and deep voice and held my coffee cup a little tighter. "Good morning." I responded softly.

"You may look at me when you speak to me unless I tell you otherwise." He spoke, tone firm as if he wasn't pleased that I had yet to look at him.

I told myself to remain as impassive as possible before I lifted my gaze. This . . . this was nothing like I expected. Ki wasn't old, no, he was young and appeared to be a few years older than myself. Sharp grey eyes cut into me and a small tattoo sat under the left one. Black hair was shaped into an undercut, the shorter hairs underneath a contrasting blond. His black suit surrounded his larger frame perfectly and complimented his muscular stature. He was unbelievably handsome and I was completely thrown for a loop. Someone like him needed to pay for someone like me?

Something else was going on here, there had to be something about the seemingly perfect man in front of me that drove people away. Otherwise he wouldn't need to pay someone for sex. I was either very lucky or very unlucky, it was hard to tell. I looked away from him and tried not to let my cheeks redden. I was supposed to give myself over to him, share the same bed and please him at a moment's notice? It was a lot better than fucking an eighty year old man and yet way more embarassing. He was going to eat me alive.

"I assume that you wouldn't be here now if you weren't serious about this arrangement, so I expect you to pay attention and give me your complete honesty." He went on when I never responded.

"Yes sir." I said and took a couple sips of coffee, suddenly feeling parched.

Ki hummed deeply as he leaned back on his chair, finger tapping his lips pensively while he looked me over. "Are you aiming to hide from me by wearing such a big hoodie and even keeping the hood over your head—in my office?"

"No." I said and quickly lowered my hood. "I just like big hoodies." And hiding from rich people.

"Very well." He sighed, dropping his hand as he continued to watch me. "You've read my profile, sorry I wasn't as specific as I could have been, but I figured for the most part, it would be easier to discuss things in person. I've gone over your profile. You don't have much listed in the things you won't do. Are you sure there's nothing else? Also, if you have any kinks, I need to know."

He had said he wanted the truth so I gave it to him. "This is my first time being a . . . a sugar baby. I wanted to know the details about this position before I agreed to anything." If there were any requirements I couldn't handle then I would simply walk away. "What are your conditions? And what exactly did you mean by full time?"

"By full time, I mean I require you to be available to me every day, every hour. You would need to move in with me if you agree. Of course, I'm a busy man and won't be using you as often as you may think, but when I want you, I expect you to be there. My conditions are simple. Other than living with me, I will need you to abide by my rules. Most of them, I can tell you would be able to follow just by looking at you. This includes personal hygiene and health."

Ki continued to stare at me, grey eyes wandering from my face every now and then and I couldn't decide where to look. At those striking and intimidating eyes, his gorgeous face in general, or at his large hand that moved from his face to smooth down his tie. It moved slowly, as if taunting me with the body hidden beneath those clothes.

I'd been asked not to stare, yet here I was.

"If you don't take care of yourself, I won't be pleased. You won't hesitate to pamper yourself and keep yourself up to my standards. You will be expected to submit to me, _always. _I won't tolerate complaints. Overall, I intend to spoil you, so I don't think you will have any problems. You will be expected to join me on my business trips and most outings. When it comes to sex, I will always be in charge. I'll take what I want and you will not complain. That means if I decide I just want you to suck me off and you don't get anything out of it, you won't say a word about it. Of course, it won't always be like that. I want to spoil you sexually as well, but regardless of what I want and when I want it—you will please me."

I resisted a squeak at his words and reminded myself to be professional about this, there was nothing wrong with what he was saying, that was the type of arrangement he was paying for. It certainly drove it home though and a part of me was doubting myself again. If I wasn't able to satisfy him, would I be tossed aside for the next sugar baby? I sipped some more coffee to calm myself and focus on the requirements. So far there hadn't been anything I had major problems with.

"I was surprised by your requested salary," he went on as he opened a drawer on his left and pulled out a large envelope. "I'm willing to offer you double that per month as well as see to everything else you need. Meaning you will live with me so your housing will be covered as well as your food. Any clothing or personal necessities as well. Really, anything you want. You'll have your own credit card and will be able to spend freely. I will require you to sign a contract and an NDA that states you will not discuss the nature of our relationship with anyone."

I almost spit out my coffee when he said he would pay double.

Ki opened up the envelope and passed me the stack of papers from within it. "I expect you to read this through thoroughly before you make any decision and, _if _I decide you're the one I want, I'll want a response in a timely manner. I will not hesitate to move on to the next candidate."

So if I didn't act fast someone else could steal the position right out from under me. It wasn't really a surprise, rich people didn't settle and I was on a time limit. "Alright, I'll let you know." I said as I picked up the stack of papers. Anything else I needed to know would be in the contract, but there was something else I was curious about. "How should I, um . . . how do you want me to address you?"

"Well that depends entirely on the situation. Read the contract. For now, Ki will do." He spoke in a tone that was almost smug.

I nodded and stood, knowing dismissal when I heard it. "Thank you for your time."

"We're not done here." Ki said lowly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

My face flushed and I sat back down, wanting to pull my hood back over my head. "Sorry." Apparently I wasn't as good at reading people as I thought. Or maybe it was just him.

"That's okay. You seem nervous…" He mused, lips turning up at the corner the slightest bit.

I thought I was hiding it well. "A little bit."

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't." He said, reassuring me. "I haven't quite decided if I want you yet. Hard to tell with all those clothes you're wearing…"

Shit, he was already hitting on me. That counted, didn't it? Or was it normal in these types of situations? Would there be a physical examination? Hōki didn't mention anything about that, but he might not have known either. I kept quiet to see what he would do.

"Come on now, don't be shy. I want to see you."

He wasn't expecting me to strip . . . was he? I put the contract and coffee on the edge of his desk before I shrugged off my black hoodie. He wanted to see what he was buying, I understood that, but I hoped he would let me get away with keeping the rest on.

"This is how you sell yourself to me?" He asked, cocking his right brow that had two hoop piercings on it.

I was confused for a second before I realized what he meant. He wanted a show . . . I was fucked. I wasn't prepared to do any _seducing_ and it had been years since I tried to be sexy. What was I supposed to do, get up and sit on his lap? Was this going to affect my chances of getting the job? I told myself not to panic, but I was frozen in my seat.

"I-I . . . it's been a long time s-since I . . ." I stammered in an attempt to explain myself. "I can learn to do better?" He was going to send me packing, I was ruining my chance. "I can kiss you?" I quickly added.

Ki stared at me, blinking slowly and parting his lips as if to speak, but he didn't say anything right away. Instead, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "As tempting as that sounds, I won't be touching you until you've signed the contract and the NDA. So please, just relax. I think I've seen enough. Go home, read it over. If I don't hear from you by tonight, I'll assume you're not interested."

The sudden time limit didn't escape my attention and I wondered what made him shorten the time so quickly. "Okay." I said and slipped my hoodie back on. At least I hadn't messed up too horribly and he still wanted me.

I gave him a parting nod before picking up the contract and coffee once more. He let me be on my way and I closed his office door with a soft click, a heavy breath escaping me. That was pretty intense. The conditions weren't terrible all things considered, although I had to read through the contract. I hoped there was nothing in it that spoiled this for me because I wanted to go for it. It was a generous arrangement, both the money and the housing. I didn't mind living with a stranger or offering up myself as long as my debts were paid. It was nice to know I wouldn't have to stress over anything or sleep with someone unattractive. Things would be easier on me, I wouldn't have to fake anything with an employer like that.

Kagura stopped me before I got in the elevator and I paused to listen to whatever the secretary had to say. "Hey! He… he was… he gave you his coffee?" Kagura gasped, looking at the coffee in my hand in shock. "I would have gotten two had I known!" His face paled and he was beginning to panic.

My eyes fell to the cup and then back to his face. "This is . . . but you . . . why didn't you say anything!" Hell, why didn't Ki say anything? Now I was starting to freak out as well. "I thought . . . oh god, now I've done it."

"Oh my god!" Kagura held his face and groaned. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll just run right now and grab him another. This was my fault. Sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed. Do you want me to get it?" I offered as an apology. The way he was acting, it was like he could get fired over this mistake. I didn't know Ki well enough to put it past him.

"No, really. I've got it! Sorry for the trouble." He smiled and patted my shoulder before dashing off.

I was still a little uncertain about it, but there wasn't anything I could do. I doubted Ki would want it now that I had already drunk half the cup. I got into the elevator and wondered if Kagura had gone back to explain the situation to his boss. That whole time and Ki hadn't said a word about it . . . I didn't know what to think. I started reading over the contract during the long bus ride home and gained a better understanding of my position. Judging off what was written and what he had told me, I was basically a 'paid for spouse'. The pretty thing that hung off his arm when he went somewhere and saw to all his sexual needs.

He wanted companionship, but not a relationship. This would be completely professional between us, this was nothing more than a business transaction. It shouldn't be too hard for me to do and I was willing. I didn't know much about this life, but I figured I wouldn't come across a deal as good as this again. I would have to quit both my jobs and I wouldn't get to see Inojin and Hoki as much . . . I might not be able to visit Himawari as much either. It was worth it as long as she was taken care of, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello!**

**Here's another collab from Kana and I! We couldn't wait to start sharing because we're having a lot of fun with this story. XD**

**Thanks for reading, we'd love to hear your thoughts on this new story~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Deal**

Chapter Two: Making Arrangements

_Kawaki_

* * *

Never in my life did I think I would be in search of a sugar baby. It wasn't like I really needed one, but then again I did. Over time, finding a suitable partner to be with on occasion had become harder and harder. I wanted what I wanted and nothing more, but that was never the case with _them. _They always wanted more and they _always _caused trouble for me.

I'd grown tired of it. Too tired. So, when I learned of a way to find someone that had everything I was looking for and would have a way to make sure they didn't cross any of my boundaries, I was immediately pulled in and more than willing to pay for it. During the process of looking through the babies though, I learned just how picky I was.

I skimmed through profile after profile, barely paying some of them a glance. Out of dozens of profiles, I read over less than a handful of them and was quickly coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't find anyone after all. Nobody was good enough, even if many of them were pretty guys. My luck didn't turn around until I got a notification through the app for a new profile that could be a potential match for what I was searching for.

As soon as I saw him, I knew I wanted him. He was the kind of adorable that I could never pass up. Messy blond hair and big, ocean blue eyes. He wasn't showing off his body like most of the others did, but he was in a soft white bath robe, looking impossibly innocent to be offering himself up like this. My dick came to life just imagining making that cute face contort in bliss. I read over his profile, finding that he was pretty open and only mentioned a few things he wouldn't do—things that I had no interest in anyway.

I sent him a message, giving him my secretary's number and telling him to call if he was interested. Meeting him went better than I could hope. He was everything I wanted, quiet and seemingly shy about the whole situation, willing to submit to me and do as I bid him. I was going to have a lot of fun with Boruto and I knew it.

I just had to wait for him to sign the contract and come to me.

There was no way in hell he would refuse. My offer was more than generous and he wouldn't turn it down. For him to even be considering having a sugar daddy, he had to be hurting for money. Or it could have just been that he wanted to make a lot of money much quicker than he could with any other job. Either way, I knew I'd see him again and I couldn't wait.

It was around nine that night when I received a text from Kagura stating that he'd heard back from Boruto with the confirmation I was waiting on. That was all I needed to hear. He was mine and I didn't plan to waste any time in getting him to my place where he belonged. I'd been waiting and waiting already and yes it had only been so many hours, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. So, I pulled up his number that I'd already programmed and called him.

He answered on the fourth ring, loud voices all around him before it suddenly went quiet. "Hello?"

"Hello, Boruto." I greeted him casually, wondering just where he was and what he was doing. I didn't get a chance to hear much, but it sounded like a club scene.

"Oh, Ki. Hi." He breathed, sounding a little surprised. "So you heard . . . I signed the contract."

"I'm aware." I smiled, finding him to be so fucking cute it was almost too much for me. "So, you know what that means right?"

He paused for a moment to think. "I'll be moving in soon?"

"It means that you belong to me." I corrected. "And yes, that too. Where are you?"

Another paused before he responded. "I'm . . . I'm at work."

"Oh, really?" I asked lowly, rolling my eyes. "I assumed you planned to work exclusively for me…"

"I do!" Boruto assured quickly. "It's just . . . I only signed it today and I wasn't sure how long you wanted to wait until we put everything in motion and . . . and I have to put in my two weeks here and at my other job."

I laughed then, thinking it funny that he thought I would wait for two weeks. "I'm not waiting for that. It's tonight or never."

"Toni—_really_? That's, I mean, okay. Okay. I can go home and pack now. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll pick you up. Send me the address." I sighed. It would be ridiculous for him to try and meet me somewhere.

''Yes sir."

Damn. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. "Good boy." I said and ended the call, laying back on my couch to wait.

A few moments passed by without the address being sent and I almost worried he wouldn't send it, that he'd gotten cold feet. But after ten minutes, the text came through with the address. One look at it and I knew it was in a shitty part of the city. I cringed just thinking about his little cute ass living over in the slumps. Well, not anymore.

I didn't bother changing out of my joggers and hoodie. The drive was just over half an hour and that was with light traffic, thanks to the late hour and the fact that it was a weeknight. The apartment building looked as awful as I expected and the streets were swarming with panhandlers and prostitutes, three of which started approaching my car the instant I parked.

With a deep sigh, I pulled my wallet out of my pocket to see if I had any cash. Normally, I didn't carry much cash on me but I did have a few twenties. After pulling them out, I put my wallet back in my pocket and got out of the car. I couldn't help it, I had a soft spot for people that were struggling or living this type of life. They all looked hungry, so I really hoped they would buy food and wished they would do something to get out of here. If I had more, I would have given it away gladly.

They were all grateful for the money, taking it with a quick thanks before hurrying away and leaving me be. I was glad they didn't stick around or try anything funny. The place was horrendous. It stunk of so many different smells I couldn't even put a name to them, but I walked fast on my way to the apartment number he'd given me and knocked three times.

"I'll get it!" A voice I didn't recognize called. The door opened a crack and icy blues eyes stared at me before the door was opened fully. "Oh wow. Boruto wasn't exaggerating." The blond boy said quietly. "Come on in."

"Thank you." I nodded and stepped inside, breathing much easier at the cleaner smell of the apartment. Everything seemed in order too, nothing like the rest of the place. "Where is he?"

"In the bedroom. His bus was late so he's still packing." The blond explained.

"Very well. I'll wait here." I said, taking a seat on the small couch to wait. I didn't want to rush him or get in the way.

The boy passed me and disappeared into the bedroom where loud whispers sounded. A couple minutes later and Boruto emerged. "Sorry, I thought I would be ready by the time you got here." He said as he came around the couch, a large bag hanging from his shoulder.

"That's alright. It was short notice. Do you have everything you need?" I asked as I got up to stand. I already knew he was short, but seeing him from my height was amusing. Enough that I smirked down at him.

Boruto took in my attire, cheeks reddening when he saw my expression. "Y-yeah."

"Let me take your bag," I held out my hand, trying not to laugh at the fact that it was half as big as him.

"He's such a gentleman." The boy from before whispered to another one that had been in the bedroom with Boruto.

"Such a _daddy." _The other guy whispered and I looked over at him, curious about the mask he was wearing but unwilling to question it.

"Hōki!" Boruto hissed, having heard him as well. Then he let me take his bag and introduced his friends. "Ki, this is Inojin and Hōki. Guys, this is Ki."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled at them, wondering just how close the three of them were.

Inojin smiled back with a small wave. "Nice to meet you. Take care of our cinnamon roll."

"Cinnamon roll?" I chuckled at the name, but it was so fitting. "That's adorable."

"Yes and yes." The brunette laughed and walked over to pull Boruto into a hug. "We're gonna miss you."

"Both of you better text me everyday." Boruto told them as Inojin joined the hug.

Their farewell was cute and almost sad. I almost didn't want to separate them—or leave the other two behind. I was still eager to get back to my place though, with Boruto. He was quiet on the ride, but so far he seemed shy and quiet anyway. He'd already given me the signed paperwork and I put it away in my glove compartment.

When we pulled into the garage at my home and I parked, I looked over him. He hadn't said a single word so I was starting to get worried. "Everything okay?" I asked almost hesitantly. I hadn't really been thinking, but it seemed like this was a lot for him to take in.

"Yes, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts." Boruto said and took off his seatbelt. "So . . . um . . . Do you have any pets?"

"No I don't, actually. I don't have the proper time to dedicate to one, so it wouldn't be fair to them to be here." I said as I took off my own seatbelt, but I didn't make a move to get out.

He hummed in understanding and stared down at his hands for awhile. "I'm making this awkward . . . I'm still a little nervous." He confessed after a couple seconds. "Maybe I could get to know you better? If that's alright?"

That wasn't in the paperwork, nor what I wanted, but I wasn't sure how to set him straight. He looked almost afraid and I didn't want to break him. I wanted to enjoy him for a while, so I could be patient. "Just relax okay? I'll give you time to get comfortable." I couldn't believe my own words. And here I'd been ready to fuck him tonight.

Boruto seemed to realize he was out of line on his own though and backpedaled. "I'm sorry. This is my first time, but I'm a quick learner." He said softly. "I can give you what you want, I won't disappoint."

His declaration had blood rushing to my cock and a shiver of anticipation running up my spine. "And you _will." _I told him firmly. "But it's late. We will get you settled in tonight."

Now I officially hated myself.

"Yes sir." He agreed easily.

"Let's get inside." I said as I opened my door and stepped out, moving to the back to grab his bag. Boruto got out as well and gently closed his door. I walked ahead, glancing back at him to make sure he was following. We walked in together and I closed and locked the door behind us. "As long as you work for me, this will be your home, so please feel free here. As long as you follow my rules, we won't have any issues."

"I understand." He said, his eyes roaming over the house. He looked around curiously but didn't make any move to explore.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." His was almost directly across the hallway from my own, both of them on the second floor. We walked there slowly, Boruto looking around in awe of almost everything on the way. When we reached his room, I opened the door and walked in. "This is you. I'm right across the hall. It's just a simple room, but if you have any requests, I'm willing to listen."

"Oh no, it's more than enough." The blond promised, gaze coming back to me.

I handed over his bag and offered him a small smile. "You have your own bathroom and a nice sized closet. You'll have to go shopping to have it filled."

Boruto set his bag down at the end of his bed, peering over at the closet and bathroom door. "Would you . . . would you recommend some places for me to go?"

"Gladly. I could even have Kagura accompany you if you like." He looked like he would need some help, but I didn't need to go getting his hopes up.

"I don't want to take him away from his duties." He declined. "I think I can manage."

"It really wouldn't be any trouble, Boruto. Kagura does what I tell him to. Don't feel like you can't take him. I have sent him shopping for me many times." I didn't really like the idea of him going alone anyway, he just seemed like he needed someone to keep an eye on him. "I would feel better if he went with you, you should buy a lot, you'll need help anyway."

He didn't argue with me and took the offer. "Alright. Do you want me to buy anything in particular? Suits . . . lingerie . . ." He trailed, face flushing.

"Lingerie…" I repeated, brows cocked and interest piqued. "I hadn't thought about it before. Tell me what you have in mind."

"Nothing at the moment, I wasn't sure if you were into that." He explained with a hard swallow. "I could send pictures?"

"It's new to me… but I might be interested." It would be nice to see how things went. "I'll look forward to the pictures."

Boruto nodded, unable to look me in the eyes at the moment. "I'll just get unpacked."

"Alright, if you need me, I'll be in the sitting room until I get ready to sleep. Feel free to roam around and help yourself to anything you want."

"Okay."

Leaving him to get settled in, I made my way back downstairs and into the sitting room. It was a great space for thinking and one of my favorite rooms to be in. I settled in my chair across from the fireplace and grabbed my laptop off the side table where I left it so I could get a little more work done. Sleep was out of the question for now, not when all I could think about was my new pet.

It didn't feel like too much time had passed before I heard his bare feet padding around the house. He walked around upstairs for a while before coming down and exploring quietly. His presence was a welcome distraction, but I wanted to keep to myself until he was a little more at ease with me. Boruto was definitely too cute for me to pass up.

Soon I heard him in the kitchen, opening cabinets and the refrigerator. I assumed he wanted to learn where everything was and thought he may have been hungry too. The thought was depressing, but now that he was with me, he'd never have to worry about anything like that. He wouldn't need for anything. My mind was so focused on him that I was completely missing the point of the email I had skimmed over three times. I wasn't really reading it anyway and it could wait. I almost wanted to go into the kitchen, just to see him, but I kept myself in my seat.

Giving up on the email, I switched tabs and started going through our numbers. I always checked after the important things just to make sure there were no mistakes, but almost always, things were perfect. I had a great team that I had built carefully over the past five years and I was happy where I was. Even more so now that I had a sugar baby.

"Um, Ki?" Boruto called when he popped in, dressed in his purple pajamas. "I made dinner if you'd like to join me."

_Dinner? _It was almost midnight, but I decided not to comment on it. I had no idea he would be able to cook, and I didn't want to miss out on trying it. Setting my laptop aside, I got up and started walking over to him.

"Thank you. What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He told me and led the way to the dining room. "I saw you had some wine as well, but I didn't want to open it without permission. I wouldn't know which goes well with spaghetti anyway."

I hummed and walked over to the wine rack, choosing one of the richer red wines in my collection. "This should do." It was amazing that he had cooked the meal so quickly without me noticing, but I didn't want him feeling obligated. Once we were at the table sitting across from each other, I filled our glasses and decided to tell him. "You're free to do as you please, but you're not required to clean or cook for me. Okay?"

"Oh." Boruto blinked. "I didn't mean it like that, I just . . . I thought you might be hungry too."

This guy was really threatening my resolve. "Thank you. I wouldn't think of turning down your food." Lately, it was rare that I cooked anything, so a meal cooked at home was very welcome and I didn't hesitate to pick up my fork and have a taste. It was delicious, much better than I could have even hoped for. Almost good enough for me to reconsider his position, but that wasn't going to happen. "It's really good, Boruto."

He didn't look back up at me, but there was a smile on his face as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork. "I'm glad you like it."

"Do you like cooking?" I asked casually, curious to learn about him.

"I don't—I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to do it, but yes."

"Well, you have time now." I hoped he would enjoy his time here. "You'll be free to do whatever you want as long as I don't need you."

"Thank you." He said quietly and raised his fork to his lips.

We ate for a few moments in silence and I sipped my wine every now and then, constantly finding my eyes moving to him. Even his pajamas were cute. He was twenty-three but seemed younger than that just by looking at him. It honestly made me wonder if he wasn't being honest about his age, which would be horrible for me.

"So, you're twenty-three? Decided against college?" I spoke again, hoping a little conversation would help us learn more about each other and make him feel more comfortable in my company. I wanted his trust and his devotion, but those things weren't cheap.

"I started working right away." Boruto said slowly. "It wasn't an option for me."

I didn't want to pry, so I chose my next words carefully. "I understand. I only went for a couple years before I took over the company and didn't have time for it anymore."

"Your company . . . may I ask what it is?" He questioned hesitantly.

"It's a tech consulting company," I replied easily. "I handle company accounts and take care of them until they launch a new software for internal use."

Boruto looked confused. "Oh."

Not everyone understood how consultancy worked, and that was perfectly fine. "Think of it as… I help people get their work done faster."

"Okay." He said, looking more at ease now. "Do you enjoy your work?"

"I do. It lets me afford nice things." I said pointedly, smirking at him.

The blond dropped his gaze to his plate and squirmed in his chair, not bothering to say anything in response to my teasing.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it as well." I added, trying to coax him into saying something. Somehow, I would have to break him out of this shy persona he had, but at the same time… I really liked it.

"T-tonight?" He squeaked, needing clarification.

The question surprised me but only made me want to tease him more. "Tonight…?" He was something else, going straight to the gutter. "Damn, I thought you wanted to settle in tonight."

"Well, I . . . you were . . . please ignore me." He said and tried to hide behind his wine glass.

So cute. "I was talking about the money, but the sex will be great too, I'm sure."

"Right." He got out, face flaming.

Deciding to give him a rest so he could finish his meal, I didn't say anything else. Even though I'd had dinner a few hours before, I finished everything he'd made for me along with two glasses of wine. It was late by the time we were both done. Nearing one in the morning, later than I normally stayed up and I was beginning to feel like it was time for me to go to bed. Boruto seemed wide awake though. Maybe it was because of so much happening today, which was understandable.

"You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." I said as I stood with my plate and glass, moving over to collect his as well.

"I'll try." He said, giving me a small smile. "My body is just used to being up all night."

That was right, he was at work—at a nightclub of some sort. "It won't take long to get it sorted out, but you'll have to try." I gathered his dishes as well and then gave him a pointed look. "Either you'll put yourself to bed or I'll do it for you."

He scurried away at my words, yelling goodnight over his shoulder and I laughed. He wouldn't have had the luxury of time had he been hired by someone other than me, but I was glad to give him a little time to prepare himself mentally. Not long, but just a little time. Even if I wanted to play nice, a man only had so much self control and he was my toy to play with whenever I wanted.

After taking care of the dishes, I went to my room and got straight into bed. There had been so much on my mind, but it didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep. I woke up early as always, but this morning I had more things to take care of. After my shower, I got dressed for the day in a dark grey suit and black tie, thinking about my morning meetings and my new toy who was more than likely still sleeping.

I decided on a credit card for him and went to his room, peeking in to find him curled up in the bed, sleeping soundly. Deeming it safe to enter, I pushed the door all the way open and walked over to the bed. I hated to wake him, he looked soft and cute as he slept, but he needed to get on a decent schedule and he had things to do today.

"Boruto," I called, not speaking too low or too loud while giving him a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

He didn't so much as budge and seemed to sink deeper under the blankets.

A smile pulled at my lips and I leaned over him, determined to wake him up even if a part of me hated to do it. When my mouth was at his ear, I breathed against it purposely. "Wake up, baby."

Blue eyes fluttered open and he blinked sleepily at me. "Ki?"

"Good morning." I straightened myself so that I wasn't leaning over him any longer. "Are you awake?"

"Cake?" He mumbled.

Aw, shit. He was going to kill me. "Are you telling me you could eat cake for breakfast?"

The blond hummed, eyes falling closed again. "Okay, I'll make . . . make cake for breakfast."

He was definitely still out of it, but I was happy to wake him up however I needed to. If only I didn't have so much to do this morning, I would have played with him a bit, but instead a little teasing would have to do. I pulled the cover down, taking the warmth he'd accumulated during his sleep and eyed his lower abdomen where his top had slid up a bit. A little touch never hurt, so I laid my hand on his warm soft skin and slipped it up under the shirt.

"Guess I'll just have to take my time waking you up properly."

Boruto's eyes opened once more at my touch. "S'cold."

"I can warm you up." I suggested as my hand reached his chest. He was even softer than I expected and his body type was as perfect as I imagined it to be.

"Warm?" He muttered, still in a daze.

"You want that?" I asked, grinning to myself as I bent over again, this time to ghost my lips over his exposed lower stomach.

He shivered and then gasped when my finger caressed around his nipple. "K-k-ki?"

Having him react so beautifully really made me not want to stop. "Good morning." I repeated, keenly aware of the drop in my tone.

"Um, good morning." He responded, staying carefully still. "Are you . . . did you need me?"

It seemed he was only into it when he was asleep, which was unfortunate for me, but a mood killer which was probably a good thing for the moment. I sighed and removed my hand, straightening once again. "I'm leaving for work, this credit card is for you," I explained as I dropped it on the bedside table. "I'll be speaking with Kagura once I get to the office and I'll have him fetch you around nine."

"Yes sir." He nodded as he sat up, sliding off the side of the bed to stand beside me. "Have . . . have a good day." He said red faced and got on his toes to kiss my cheek before scampering off to the bathroom.

Just when I got a little irritated, he was able to cool me off and make me melt so easily. I should probably be worried, but I couldn't be bothered for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Deal**

Chapter Three: Responsibilities

_Boruto_

* * *

I had no idea what I was doing. My nerves were all over the place and I was making mistakes left and right. It was obvious Ki wanted to do something before he left for work, but I ruined it with my nonexsistance sex appeal. I tried to save it and gave him a kiss, hoping it was better than nothing, but I couldn't be sure and I couldn't get a hold of myself. I was stuttering and blushing at every little thing and my embarrassment was keeping me from doing my job. I was there to pleasure him and see to his needs, but he was stuck handling me with kid gloves and babysitting my inexperienced ass. I had been stressing myself out the whole night. It was okay though . . . I still had time to fix it.

It was only my second day and despite not being that smart, I would learn as much as I could as quickly as I could. I would show him he wasn't making a mistake. I made myself some breakfast after I took a shower, having a random craving for cake that I didn't give into. It was strange not being at work and I felt a little bad about walking out on both my jobs. It wasn't like I could give them a reason for suddenly quitting either. Hōki and Inojin had been happy for me and I was happy too, I had truly lucked out here. Ki was providing everything and didn't ask for anything other than my body.

I figured I would still cook if he didn't mind, wanting to keep busy and do something I enjoyed. Boredom was going to be a problem for me because I honestly had no idea what to do in my free time. For six years all I had done was work, eat, sleep and visit Himawari. Inojin and Hōki would keep me company, but we never went out and did anything. I supposed for now I would focus on my job and keeping Ki satisfied. It was expected that I accompanied him on different outings and events when he wanted to take me so expanding my wardrobe was my first priority.

I thought it over as I ate, knowing I would need proper outfits for every occasion. I made a mental note to ask Kagura what kind of places I might be taken to so I had an idea of what to buy. It was apparent that I would be relying on the secretary a lot as I tried to educate myself. However, the first thing I did with the card Ki left me was make that payment to the hospital. There was a chance I would get in trouble for it, but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know my sister was safe and would be taken care of. Ki's wrath would be worth it.

My phone went off after I finished washing the dishes and I examined the list of places Ki texted me to shop at. I was able to look them up and browse their websites before eight, leaving me a whole hour before Kagura would arrive. I decided to make myself sit down, relax and watch some TV. I had no idea what was on since I would usually be at work. This house was a completely different experience altogether, but I didn't hate it. Ki was nice enough and had been way more patient with me than I suspected other sugar daddies would. I was basically his to do with as he pleased, but he had given me a little time to adjust.

This new life would be an adjustment for sure. Even watching television I had struggled a bit to stay awake, the softness of the couch trying to pull me back to sleep. Kagura was right on time to pick me up and I was surprised when he locked the front door behind us. It seemed Ki trusted him a lot and depended on him for a wide range of things. He drove me to the shops I wanted to go to and waited as I tried different things on, picking his brain for rich people fashion. His knowledge on suits was very expansive. I didn't go too crazy and only bought what I thought I needed before we would go on to the next shop.

I was almost finished when he suggested we take a break to eat lunch. I let him pick the location, not minding whatever he chose. I wasn't a picky eater. Kagura went with Italian and surprised me again when he had us eat inside the restaurant. It wasn't until we were eating that I found the courage to ask him about something non clothes related.

"Can I ask what kind of person you would say Ki is?" I wanted to know more about the man I would give myself to, I didn't want to remain complete strangers, but I didn't think it was a good idea to ask Ki directly again.

Kagura choked as if he'd accidentally inhaled his drink. "You gave him a nickname?" He screeched, looking absolutely shocked.

"That's what he told me to call him." I explained with a frown. "What's his real name?"

"Kawaki…" He whispered, frowning as well and looking away from me thoughtfully.

_Kawaki._ Well that was one mystery solved. "So what kind of person is he?" I said and then added, "I promise I won't repeat anything you say, I just want to know."

"He's… Kawaki's hard to explain." Kagura sighed but a soft smile formed on his lips as he met my gaze directly. "He's pretty intimidating but he takes his work seriously and he has a big heart."

I tilted my head, thinking back on our encounters. "And what does he do day to day? Is it mostly work or does he spend time with family and friends?"

"Mostly work." He answered sadly and took another bite of his lasagna before adding, "Kawaki doesn't have any family… and he doesn't take time for any friends."

"I see . . ." The lonely rich bachelor, but he wasn't looking for love or anything of the sort. He just wanted some companionship and lots of convenient sex. "He doesn't really do anything other than work?" He sounded like me.

Kagura shook his head slowly. "I've urged him to do more for himself, but he never listens. He's not getting any younger you know… but I don't know… he refuses to take an interest in anyone romantically and ignores his friends unless they meet over business related things."

It was definitely strange. If he had such a big heart, why didn't he share it with anyone? It made me think there was more to Ki's story, perhaps something to do with his family or his past. However the past was something I stayed away from, be it my own or someone else's. It was something that I couldn't face and tried to keep behind me. There was only one more place I wanted to go to before I went back to Ki's house and I had to steal my resolve on the way there. I had to think about it as just work, a uniform of sorts. I asked Kagura to wait outside and couldn't meet the eyes of anyone else inside the lingerie store.

I picked out pieces I thought would be easy to get off and weren't too complicated. Black and white was an obvious choice for colors, but I threw in a few rosey pink ones as well. Then I went into a changing room and fought off the embarrassment at wearing these things. I was the one that suggested it after all and it was just another form of clothing, no big deal. I got undressed and started with a white one to try on. It was one piece that zipped up in the back, the patterned lace thin and see through except for the groin area. There it had a thicker pattern that extended around the waist and over my ass. It had long sleeves, the turtle neck sitting right under my jawline.

I looked myself over in the mirror and had to admit it was flattering. Hopefully Ki would think so too. I took a picture, using the mirror to my advantage and hiding my face behind my phone. Then I sent the photo to Ki and slipped out of the white lace as I decided on what to try on next. Another lace piece, this one black and less modest. It was a one piece as well that I had to step into. The front and back was split in a v shape, leaving me to slip the sleeves on one by one. They stopped at my elbows and were decorated in large shapes that fanned across the whole outfit. The cut down the center went all the way down to my v line in the front and right above my crack in the back.

Looking in the mirror, I gave this one a pass as well and took a picture to send to my employer. I tried on a few more after that, but didn't like how I looked in them. Pretty soon I was left with a single piece to try on and judge before I was finished. My phone went off before I put it on and my heart started beating faster when I saw it was a text from Ki.

'_Damn.'_

So he was into lingerie after all. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, really taking it in that he found me attractive. A rose pink two piece was the only one I had yet to put on and I hopped to it. The silk panties were low on my hips and the top was a see through short coat that buttoned at the chest. The flowy material came down to my midthigh and the collar stood up straight to frame my neck, completely sleeveless. I gave it a pass after the mirror check and sent one final photo to Ki. His response didn't come until I had changed back into my regular clothes and was about to exit the dressing room.

'_I want you wearing that when I get home today.'_

My ears burned and I gulped. I would officially be starting my job when he got home, there was no doubt in my mind. It was time to prepare myself. I paid for the three outfits I had liked and then met Kagura outside in the car. The ride back was silent, my thoughts too cloudy to think up conversation. He helped me carry all the bags inside and I stupidly didn't ask Kagura when Ki would be home before he drove off. I was in my bedroom, contemplating how to go about this as I put everything away. Part of me wanted to hide, but I couldn't let my shyness get the better of me. I had to do my job properly. I couldn't disappoint him.

Once I was changed into the rosy pink piece again, I told myself to be confident as I went back downstairs. I would simply watch TV and wait for him on the couch. The first hour of that didn't go so well, I was jittery and kept glancing at the hallway that led to the garage door. Every time a car drove by I would tense up and my pulse would quicken. The second hour was better, I was able to focus and pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over me so I wouldn't get cold. The third hour consisted of me hugging a pillow to my chest, stuck watching a murder mystery that came on. I was totally enraptured by it and stopped paying attention to the time.

"You awake?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and threw the pillow in the direction of it with a shout.

Kawaki caught the pillow and laughed quietly. "What a warm welcome."

"Sorry! I didn't hear you come in." I said and muted the TV. "How, um, how was work?"

"It was productive." He answered with a low hum as he moved to the empty end of the couch and sat down, still in his full suit and tie. "How was shopping?"

"Also productive." I said with a smile. "I think I have everything I need and Kagura helped me a lot."

"Good. Yeah, he's good at that kind of thing." Kawaki said as he stretched out his right leg and rested his head back on the couch.

I took a deep breath and moved out from underneath the blanket. This was an opening and I urged myself to take it, slowly lowering myself in Kawaki's lap. "Tired?" I asked innocently, playing with his tie. I was blushing hard but at least I was doing it. I was being seductive.

He didn't move an inch, but his eyes locked on mine. "Not at all." He answered smoothly.

"Stiff?" I asked and raised one hand to rest on his shoulder, gently squeezing as my other hand loosened his tie.

"Maybe a little." He murmured.

I used both hands to take off his tie completely and then set it on top of the blanket. "I can help with that." I said, hoping I didn't sound too corny as I unbuttoned his jacket. Then I slid both palms up and began massaging his shoulders.

"That's nice." Kawaki breathed softly, eyelids drooping slightly as he gazed at me. He still didn't make a move, only sat there to let me do as I pleased.

I found that he did have a few knots and went to work on those to distract myself from my embarrassment. "You sit too long in your office." I observed, judging from where the knots were located. "And you're really tense right below your neck."

"I know… and I skipped my daily workout two days in a row now." He sighed, relaxing more and finally letting his eyes close completely.

"Working out won't soothe it." I told him. "I'm not a professional, but I can do this much at least when you get home. If you want."

"I stretch too… maybe you're right though. I like it. Feels good." His voice came out quieter, words slower and his breaths started deepening.

That's what I was here for, to make him feel good. It didn't have to be just sexually, I could do little things like this as well. I said nothing more and let him enjoy the feel of my hands over his shoulder and neck. I could have done a better job if I was behind him instead of in his lap, but this would do for now. Kawaki hummed approvingly every other breath until he grew silent, breathing evenly as much as he was deeply. He'd fallen asleep.

"Well what do you know." I giggled softly.

He must have had a longer day than he let on if he was this tired and I had kept him up pretty late last night. I carefully removed his jacket and then myself from his lap, neatly laying it over the recliner along with his tie. Then I used what strength I possessed to get him to lay on his side and put the blanket over him. The murder myster was still on and I fixed myself a snack in the kitchen before taking it back into the living room. Turning on the subtitles, I sat down on the end of the couch and let Kawaki's feet rest in my lap. There was more than enough room for me when I had laid down, but when he laid down he took up most of it.

He was out for little over half an hour, the credits rolling as he started to stir. A deep groan rumbled in his throat as he rolled onto his back and stretched, eyes still closed. I watched him wiggle around for a bit, amused and curious to see whether he would get up or not. After a few minutes, his warm feet started rubbing against my thighs.

"You're cold." He said breathily, reaching his hand out towards me. "Come here."

I took his hand and was tugged under the blanket with him, laying on top of him. "Oh, toasty."

"Mhm." Kawaki agreed while wrapping his arms around me, his hold remaining loose. "And soft."

The couch was really soft and I found my own eyes closing as my head rested on his chest. I felt more comfortable being around him now and didn't mind the closeness at all. His warmth and the steady beat of his heart relaxed me completely. Kawaki held me for a while before his arms shifted, hands splaying out on my back where they began to roam. I was suddenly acutely aware of what I was wearing and what was supposed to happen to night.

"You sent the picture… but I never got to see what was under here." He mumbled as he picked at the coat. "See through or not, it still hides everything."

"Do you want me to show you?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't shake.

Kawaki hummed and let his hands fall away from me. "Yeah, show me."

I sat up, blanket falling behind me as I straddled his waist. My pulse started to quicken at the way he was looking at me and my hands lightly moved down his toned chest. Even through his shirt I could feel the firm muscle, he was much more cut than anyone I had ever been with. I unfastened the button of the flowy coat and parted the two sides at my hips to give him a clear view of the silk panties. My cheeks were burning again, but I was prepared this time. I could do this.

Those grey eyes trailed over me slowly, showing his interest even though his expression didn't change. "Beautiful." He said softly and moved his hands to my legs, sliding them up to my hips. "Do you like it?"

I had never worn something like this before, but I certainly didn't mind if it made him think I was beautiful. "I like it . . ." I answered, more than comfortable with the way it felt on my skin.

"It compliments you well." He looked down to the panties and moved his right hand to glide his finger over the hem. "I'm excited to see them off though."

A chill of anticipation went down my spine. "What are you going to do . . . when they're off?" I asked, a little breathier than I intended but hopefully still sexy.

"Whatever I want."

I couldn't tell if he was being a smartass or if I was just bad at dirty talk. "What do you want?"

"I want to look at you and see exactly what you have to offer me." His grey eyes flicked up to mine, looking darker. "Let's play a bit."

I swallowed hard.

"Here, or you want to go to my room?" He pressed when I didn't move or speak.

I had yet to see his room and a bed would probably be better. "Your room."

Kawaki sat up, patting my leg to urge me into moving so I got up with him coming right behind me. My hand was taken by his and in no more than a few seconds, I was being hauled towards the stairs. He didn't say anything else as we walked to his room. His hand still held onto mine as he opened the door to his room and pulled me inside, not bothering to close the door.

"Get on the bed, over the covers."

That commanding tone had me moving without hesitation and I hopped up on top of the sheets. I couldn't deny a part of me was excited, aroused even at the thought of being with someone as handsome as Kawaki. He wanted me and did I dare think that I could want him too? It had been too long since I was touched in such a way, too long since I felt desired and sought after. It was strange how quickly my sex drive could return as if it never left.

Kawaki stood by the bed, watching me while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing inch after inch of tan skin beneath it. "You said it's been a long time… how long exactly?"

"Highschool." I told him honestly, hoping it didn't turn him off. I couldn't be the experienced boy toy that knew exactly what he was doing. I had only slept with two guys my entire life.

He paused at the last button, expression finally changing though he looked more pleased than surprised. "A long time…" He agreed and finally unfastened the last button before removing his shirt.

"I can still pleasure you." I insisted with a determination I hadn't brought forth in years. I meant what I said, I would be a fast learner. Every weak spot and orgasm wrenching technique would be engraved in my brain. I would learn to play his body like a fiddle.

"Oh, I know." He smirked and reached for his belt to get to work on it. "I'm sure I'll have fun making you feel good too."

I bit my lip at the declaration and looked over the chiseled chest that was now exposed to me. He had so much strength in that body, so much power that he could easily overwhelm me with. I couldn't explain why that made my stomach coil with glee.

Once his belt was removed, he unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down, not seeming to be in any kind of rush. When his hands moved to the hem, I half expected him to strip it all in one go, but he left his briefs on. "Roll over on your front."

"Yes sir." I said quietly, laying flat on my stomach and spreading my legs. The high collar of the small coat tickled my cheek as I rested my head against the pillows, resisting the urge to glance back at him.

The bed dipped under his weight as he got on and straddled my right leg. "Let's get this off," he said as he grabbed at the collar, pulling to help remove it as I worked with him. He tossed it aside and leaned over me until his face was hovering over my bare shoulders. "I think tonight, I'll reward you a little."

"Reward?" I repeated, his warm breath making my eyes close. If he wanted to reward me then that meant I was doing a good job, right?

"Yeah…" His lips grazed against my shoulders and then the back of my neck. "Take care of you… you want that?"

I could feel my painties growing tighter and my hands fisted the covers. "Yes, please."

"Mm." Kawaki smirked against my skin before giving the top of my shoulder a little nip.

It pulled a gasp from me, but a lick followed right after that had me breaking out in goosebumps.

"We're going to have to learn your boundaries. Since it's been so long, we're basically starting fresh here." His lips continued to glide across my back as he spoke, working his way down and back up, but slowly. "Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?"

"I'm not afraid." I assured him, not now, not in this moment. Strangely enough I was at peace and embarrassingly horny. "I can . . . I can take it."

He kissed the center of my back, right between my shoulders, surprising me by how soft and warm his lips were. His hands began massaging me, starting at my hips and working up my back slowly. But his touch was firm and smooth, while the kisses and little licks he was laying on me were so soft and chaste. I didn't know what I expected when I imagined sex with a sugar daddy, but it certainly wasn't this. This was the gentle and careful seduction of a lover. This was my reward.

The ministrations continued for a while, hands working in long, knowing strokes and the kisses started lingering more, turning to more soft suckles than just teasing touches. My whole back was tingling and my body was limp, just enjoying this moment. I wasn't sure if it would ever end, but then his right hand slid around my hip and he moved his leg from over mine to flip me back over. That look in his eyes was full of longing, deep, grey and sinful.

Kawaki crawled over me, resting his body over mine while supporting most of his weight on his arms. "You look good enough to eat, baby." His deep voice and choice of words made me shudder—as did his hot breath that was now fanning out over my neck.

I took a chance, wanting to drive him crazy even if it meant having a permanent blush on my face. "All for you, daddy."

It must have worked, because he made a deep sound in his throat and grinded his hips against me, making it so I couldn't help but feel his erection. The briefs he had on were doing little to keep it hidden and I didn't know they came that big. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned or turned on. My legs came up on their own accord, bracketing his hips as my breath hitched. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn't know if that was allowed right now. He grinded down once more and I held back a moan at the welcomed friction on my groin.

"You okay?" Kawaki rasped, nose nudging against my neck. "I don't want to make you too crazy tonight."

"I'm okay." I said and decided to just go for it, hands trailing down his sides. "Again?" I asked meekly, wiggling a little underneath him.

"Oh, you like that?" He smiled at me, eyes gleaming as he moved his hips again, slow and firm, his cock rubbing across mine.

I bit my lip as another moan threatened to escape my throat and held on to his lower back. This was easier than I thought, all I had to do was give myself over to him and simply feel. Perhaps he was just taking it easy on me like he said since this was my first time, but I was gaining confidence with the situation. I could do this . . . and hopefully earn more rewards in the future. My head fell to the side as he rocked against me and I could feel the tip of my member peeking out from the hem of my pantites.

Kawaki's lips latched onto my throat, sucking harshly while he rolled his hips again and again, switching angles as he moved. My mouth fell open as I panted and I thrusted up against him. "K-ki."

"Shit," He breathed, his breaths a little heavier as well and so hot against my skin. "you're really sensitive, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, nipples almost as hard as my cock. "Feels . . . so good." I whined, having denied myself this kind of pleasure for too long.

"Aw, baby. We're just getting started." Kawaki chuckled lowly and started kissing his way down over my collarbones and chest.

My hands came further up his back and I watched his descent with heated and curious eyes. We were only just getting started, but I was feeling it. I was feeling him and I admittingly wanted more. He kissed my right nipple and trailed his lips around it before his tongue came out to play. It was hot and wet, making me whimper and squirm with each touch.

"You have a perfect body, baby. Exactly what I look for in a guy." He told me quietly, voice throaty and even deeper than ever before as he mouthed his way over to the left.

I couldn't contain my moan this time, weak to his gentle teasing and praising words. That low timber of his was like dark chocolate and his mouth left me shivering. "A-ahh."

"It certainly won't take much to make you fall apart, will it?" Kawaki whispered in fascination, shifting his weight to his right side so he could use his left hand to feel me. It splayed out on my stomach, trailing up over my chest gently and then back down, his fingers just barely grazing over the tip of my length that was peeking out from my panties.

"Please." I begged, the barely there touch to my cock driving me insane. I needed something, anything to help calm my growing arousal. I could feel myself starting to leak on my lower belly and my pebbled nubs missed the feel of his lips. "Ki, please."

"Please what, baby?"

He was going to make me say it, my skin flushing as the words left my mouth, "Please touch me, daddy. Touch me here." I said and removed one hand from his back to press against my groin, not daring to actually come into contact with my member.

Kawaki hummed, finger circling around the tip teasingly once more before he slid his hand down over my erection, rubbing over the smooth silk and squeezing lightly. I moaned again and thrusted up into his hand as my legs fell open once more. I let my fingers trail over his shoulders as I stared up at him, silently asking for him to do it again.

"You want to come like this?" He asked, taking off my panties and giving me just what I wanted by stroking his hand over my cock.

I wasn't too far gone that I forgot myself. "H-however . . . however you let me." I breathed, trying not to be too greedy. "If you let me, Ki. Can I? Can I come?"

"Of course, baby. If this is how you want it, you have no reason to hold back. I'm spoiling you tonight though, so if you want something specific, ask and you will have it."

That was too much information for me to process at a time like this. There were so many possibilities, but only one was running through my head right now. "Like this, want to come." I whined, taking advantage of his permission.

The smirk that tugged at his lips was absolutely sinful and his skilled strokes had me choking on my next moan. "You're fucking perfect. So beautiful. The hotter you get, the harder I get." That voice of his was so deep and husky it sent a thrill up my spine and I gasped at the feel of him grinding his erection against my hip.

I couldn't hold on anymore and let the sensations take me, back arching as I came with a muffled shout as I turned my face into the pillows. My eyes clenched shut and my body throbbed. It was such a rush and felt better than I remembered it being, but then again I didn't have someone like Kawaki making me see stars.

"Damn, baby." Kawaki groaned lowly, lips coming to mouth at my neck. His hand only stopped once I was trembling and whimpering from overstimulation. Covered in my come, it splayed out over my lower abdomen and glided up to my ribs and back down. "You came so easily for me, such a good boy."

I laid limp against the sheets as I slowly came down from my high. If he could make me come like that from just his hand and voice, I was going to black out when he fucked me. I might not survive this job after all. My blue eyes drifted up to his face when he leaned back to look at me again. If I doubted his words, his expression would surely convince me, the man was not disappointed in the least. I was still a bit out of it from my orgasm and his gaze made me squirm. I didn't think I would ever get used to it.

"M'good." I slurred slightly, embarrassed that I couldn't seem to speak properly.

"Yes, you are." He chuckled and shook his head at me. "But look at you, you're spent. We will have to work on that."

I would do it, I would do my best to please him. "I'll . . . I'll get better." I promised.

"I know." Kawaki smiled and then got out of bed, scooping me up into his arms so fast all I could do was cling to him. "You look sleepy, but you'll have to bathe first."

It was impossible to deny that I was tired although there was a more important matter to address. "But what about you?" I asked, feeling first hand how worked up he was.

"You don't have the energy. Don't worry about it." He said as he carried me into his bathroom and over to the tub. Once he set me down, Kawaki started the water and added a little bit of lavender and vanilla scented bubble bath. "Come," he offered his hand to help me into the bath. "Just relax, okay?"

I took his hand and stepped in slowly, hiding my naked form in the water and under the bubbles. I happened to love bubble baths, but there was no way he could have known that. "Thank you."

"Take your time. I'll be back to check on you if you don't finish in the next twenty minutes. Don't fall asleep in there."

Kawaki left after that and I waited a few seconds before I buried my face in my hands. This whole thing was more than I bargained for, but I wasn't backing out. On the contrary, I was . . . I was enjoying it. It was still work and I had a lot to work on. He was a challenge for me to overcome, but I was liking this. I wouldn't be miserable here and he was treating me well. It was off to a really good start and despite myself I had faith I could do this. My hands slid down my cheeks and I leaned back in the tub, a small smile on my face as the bath soothed me. I might be cut out for this sugar baby thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Deal**

Chapter Four: Easy

_Kawaki_

* * *

Things weren't going as I expected them to. Not even close. I had never expected to get a sugar baby, truly, but I really never expected to get one and find him so fucking adorable. There was no helping it, I was soft for him. I wanted to take care of him as badly as I wanted to fuck him—maybe even more and that fact was blowing my mind.

Hiring Boruto was one of the best decisions I'd ever made and I was thoroughly pleased with him, even though it was merely the beginning of our arrangement and I hadn't fucked him yet. That still amazed me, but when that pretty face of his was flushed and showing off the pleasure I was giving him—even by doing so little—it _really _did things to me. Strangely enough, it pleased me beyond belief to make him fall apart by my hand and I could be patient.

It would definitely be worth the wait.

While I gave him time in the bath to soak and relax, I checked the sheets and chuckled at finding them clean. He had only soiled himself and it was an image I wouldn't soon forget. Maybe I never would.

With a smile on my face, I left my room and went into the guest bathroom to wash my hands. I was achingly hard, but unbothered, amused even. Boruto was _perfect. _It was my responsibility to spoil him, even if it was his job to please me. Yes, that meant I wanted to have him, see how good he could suck me off and fuck him silly, but he was special. He was far more innocent than I was expecting and that turned me on to frightening levels.

It was still early evening, time to get dinner figured out. Normally I would just order something after a long, frustrating day, but Boruto had all my frustrations evaporating into nothingness. I was left feeling light and at ease—hard as fuck, but enjoying it. That cute little blond was really making me come to life and it was liberating.

So, instead of just ordering food, I decided to cook. I wouldn't consider myself an amazing cook, but I had enough skill to make it happen and I wanted Boruto to have a nice meal so he could get a good night's sleep. He was impossibly cute when he was looking sleepy, worn out from a single orgasm. I was going to really enjoy breaking him in and working up his tolerance because 'one and done' wasn't going to work out. I wouldn't be fully satisfied until I could make him come undone at least three times before I fucked him to a final one and only then would I approve of him sleeping.

After getting the food started, I checked over my emails and then noticed the twenty minutes I was giving him were up. When I opened the bathroom door, I found him still in the tub, lazing there with his blue eyes fluttering open to look over at me.

"You're not falling asleep in there, are you?" I asked, cocking a brow while leaning against the doorframe.

"No." He was quick to deny, gaze drifting over me before he sunk deeper into the tub. "Well . . . maybe. It's so warm, I couldn't help it."

I hummed, smiling and crossing my arms over my chest. "I know, but you'll shrivel up in there if you stay any longer."

"Okay." He said and sat back up, stretching a little. "I'll be right down."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." I straightened myself and left my room to head back downstairs, trusting he would make his way out of the tub. Slowly.

There was a lot for me to think about. I didn't mind being soft with Boruto or treating him well, I wanted those things too because he deserved them and I would enjoy them, but I couldn't let him or myself forget what he was here for. Tonight was about him and I would keep my word on that, but I would be breaking him in soon and showing him exactly what I wanted from him.

Dinner was coming along nicely, set to a slow cook so after checking on it, I went into the living room and sat on the recliner, turning on the TV even though I didn't intend to watch it. There were too many things on my mind and I'd never been one to watch much TV anyway. I liked the background noise though, even when it was drowned out by my mind.

"Something smells good." Boruto commented as he came around the recliner and took a seat on my lap. His head was facing the TV, but I could still see the blush spread all the way down his neck.

He was too fucking cute. Pleased with his shy, yet knowing move, I brought my hand to his back and slowly stroked it in a smooth, calming manner. "It's you," I murmured, raising my other hand to his cheek and pulling him back to lean on me so I could press my nose to his neck and inhale the soothing scent of him. That lavender and vanilla always relaxed me. "You smell wonderful."

"T-thank you." He stuttered and tilted his head to give me more room.

Boruto was perfectly submissive and I loved it. A pleased hum rumbled in my throat and I kissed his throat. "You're welcome. Dinner will be ready soon."

"I would have made it for you." He made sure to put out there, but wasn't ungrateful. "What am I going to do if you end up being a better cook than me? It really does smell delicious."

I laughed lightly and continued to rub his back, still nuzzling his neck. "I already told you, cooking isn't your job. But, I'm sure everything you make I'd like more than my own cooking."

"Yeah?" He smiled, snuggling back into my warm touch. "You're not just saying that?"

"Not at all." I said, giving his neck another kiss, this one a lingering suckle. My arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. "Maybe we can take turns."

He hummed, biting his bottom lip as his hands came to settle over my own. It sure didn't take much with him, which only made me want him more. I really loved that. Boruto probably didn't even realize he was doing it, or how it affected me. My erection had gone down, but not completely and I was still hungry for a lot more than food. This wasn't about me though. It was hard to remember that when he was getting to me so much.

"Once we eat, you can get to bed. You look sleepy." Honestly, he looked a little touch-starved and maybe even a little wanton, but I wasn't sure if I could handle more without taking everything.

"I'm not tired!" He protested and turned a bit to look at me over his shoulder. "I can . . . I can still give you whatever you need."

My brows narrowed at that, cock roaring to life instantaneously. "Careful," I warned, voice dropping to a deeper tone. "I said tonight was about you. But I won't hold back if you tempt me."

"Yes sir." He said a little breathlessly and lowered his gaze. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," I reassured him, rubbing up and down his arm. "I just want to be careful with you so I can enjoy you to the fullest. That's why I won't push you too far—as long as you don't push me."

"Oh." He blinked. "I thought that . . . okay. Okay, I understand." Boruto nodded, voice sounding relieved.

"What did you think, baby?" I asked curiously.

Boruto's cheeks heated up and he shook his head. "Nothing, I was just being silly."

"You can tell me. I want you to be honest. Always." For things to work between us, honesty was a requirement.

Boruto shook his head again and tried to scramble away. "It's alright, we've cleared it up anyway."

My hold tightened on him, keeping him locked in place and I hissed at the way his thigh rubbed down across my erection. "Boruto,"

He squeaked at my tone and stilled his movements. "Sorry. Dinner, we should—it's getting cold. I'll meet you there."

"It's not even ready yet," I said, not letting myself laugh even if it almost slipped. "And you're not going anywhere. Not until I decide to let you. Definitely not until you answer me."

He opened his mouth, still trying to escape the situation, but wisely chose to close it before attempting a response. "I . . . it's . . ."

"You know… this isn't going to work if you can't talk to me." I sighed, releasing him to let my arms rest at my sides. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, wait, it's not that." He said quickly and fisted my shirt, eyes anxious. "I thought I wasn't good enough . . . that my inexperience was causing problems. I know now that isn't the case, I had realized that, but the worry was still in the back of my mind."

Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter. "Yes, that's far from the case here. Your inexperience just makes me want you all the more, but it also makes me want to be careful with you and take my time." I smiled and lifted my hand again, this time cradling his cheek and brushing my thumb over his soft lips. "It's been a long time since I've wanted someone as badly as I want you."

Actually, I couldn't ever remember feeling such lust for anyone.

"Oh." He let out almost inaudibly, a mix of disbelief and bewilderment. "Ki . . ."

This guy… he really made me feel things. So many things. I wanted him close like this, couldn't see myself wanting to let him go anytime soon, and the way those gorgeous blue eyes fell to my lips was so taunting that I found myself leaning in.

I almost kissed him, but I stopped just shy of his lips, holding my breath as his fanned out on me shakily. I'd just about broken one of my own rules—and we were just getting started. Saving myself without being rude, I placed a gentle kiss just next to his mouth and sighed.

"I should check on dinner."

Boruto snapped out of his little daze, blushing furiously before he got off my lap. "Right."

"It should be almost ready." I explained, not wanting him to shy away too much, so as I stood, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him along with me towards the kitchen. "When I'm home, unless I say otherwise, I always want you close to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir." He said and a smile spread across his face.

"Good boy." I praised him, giving him a little squeeze before letting him go as we stepped into the kitchen. The food was nearly finished, smelled great and reminded me that I hadn't eaten since lunch.

Boruto wanted to help and I didn't stop him from setting places for us at the bar instead of the table. He even fixed our drinks while I filled our plates and soon enough, we were seated next to each other, eager to eat. My mouth was watering at the sight and smell of the food and I couldn't wait to dig in, so I had a bite right away. It was good, but I wondered if it would have been better had Boruto been the one to cook it instead.

The blond took a sip of his drink before he began eating, pleased hums escaping his throat after every bite. He looked happy and had no problem stuffing his cheeks. I was happy to know he was enjoying the meal as much as me. It didn't take long for us both to finish and I collected our dishes to carry them over to the sink.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some rest?" I suggested to him as I opened the dishwasher and worked on getting it loaded.

"But I'm not . . . tired." He struggled to get out, eyes dropping a little.

I shook my head at seeing him fighting to stay awake, closing the dishwasher as I loaded the silverware last. "Yeah?" I mused, starting the wash before wiping my hands off. "Let's get you in bed, maybe you'll change your mind?"

He hummed and got on his feet, stifling a yawn. "Okay. But only because you insist."

"Of course." I smiled, trying to tone down my amusement as I walked over to him, placing my hand at the small of his back and walking him up the stairs and into his room. I pulled the covers back for him and waited as he slipped into the bed before covering him up. "Sleep well, baby."

Boruto barely lasted two seconds and his eyes fell closed as he mumbled out a response. "Goodnight, Ki."

He was so cute, I could have just stood there and watched him sleep, loving how peaceful he looked. I didn't though, I left him to rest and went back downstairs to finish cleaning. By the time I finished and had my own shower, I was ready for bed as well. It didn't take me long to fall asleep either.

.

.

.

The following day, I walked into Boruto's room after I was ready for work. He was still sleeping soundly, curled up on his side and buried under the covers. His blond hair was going every which way and I couldn't help but lean down and slide my fingers through it. My touch roused him and he shifted onto his back, eyes peeling opened to peek at me.

"Good morning baby. Sorry to wake you. I'm off to work, just wanted to let you know that the cleaners will be coming by today. They should be here in the next hour or so. You have everything you need if you want to go out shopping or anything and you can call my cell if you need me. I'll be in boring meetings all day."

"Meetings?" He questioned sleepily. "Who . . . who are you . . . I'm the only sugar baby." He muttered before his eyes closed again.

I laughed and caressed his cheek with my thumb. "You're right. You're the only one. I'll be meeting with boring, not cute people."

"Good." He hummed and blindly reached out a hand from under the covers. "C'mere."

"Oh?" I grinned and leaned over him, snaking my arms under him and pressing a kiss to his neck. "You just want a hug?"

Boruto's hand found my face and he raised his head to kiss my cheek. "Have a good day." He told me, fingers drifting to my hair as his breathing evened out.

"Have a good day, baby." I smiled more softly, removing myself from him slowly as he was already sleeping again.

Work was the same as always, aside from having more meetings than I did on an average day. Kagura came in with my coffee right after I arrived and briefed me on my schedule for the day. After I thanked him, he left me to my work and I was busy with my paperwork until the first meeting began.

The day was long and boring, even more-so since my thoughts kept drifting to Boruto. From the moment I arrived at the office, I was excited to get back home. Home had never felt like home to me before. Now though, with my cute little sugar baby there to greet me, I wanted to be there.

During my lunch hour, I texted him and he informed me that the cleaners had already come and gone and he had taken a cab to town for more shopping. I wished he would have taken Kagura instead but decided not to say anything for now. Instead, I wanted to send him a treat so I called a local flower shop and requested an arrangement of hot pink, long-stem roses and pink lilies to be prepared and sent to him at home, along with a white teddy bear the lady recommended and a box of rich chocolates.

After that I was sucked back into more meetings that kept me busy until early evening, much later than I had hoped to be working but the last meeting ran late. There was so much presenting and issues to discuss that by the time I was on my way home, I was ready for a shower and bed.

I walked in, tossing my suit jacket on the small table where I also dropped my keys and then started loosening my tie.

Boruto was soon there to greet me, wearing a large white and blue hoodie. "Welcome home." He said and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

It was nice to have someone so cute welcoming me home and cooking dinner, yet again making me certain I had made a wise decision in hiring him. "Sorry I'm late." I smiled, walking over to him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for cooking."

"It's not ready yet." He said, face heating up. "But . . . well . . . I can give you a massage while we wait. You know, like we talked about yesterday."

"So sweet." I hummed, straightening back up. "I'll shower first, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and sauntered off.

I hated to even leave him because he looked so inviting. That blush that painted his cheeks didn't leave my mind the whole time I showered. Once I finished, I dressed in a pair of black joggers and a white T-shirt before heading back downstairs. Boruto was in the living room, sitting on the couch with the teddy bear in his lap and his arms wrapped around it, hugging it to his chest. It was bigger than I thought it would be and he was even cuter sitting there with it like that.

Taking a seat on the couch with him, I got comfortable and reached over to flick his nose playfully, then did the same to the bear. "Well aren't you two cute as fuck?"

"I wasn't expecting him." Boruto told me, referring to the bear. "Or the flowers and chocolates. It really caught me off guard . . ." He confessed. "I'm not used to gifts like that, but thank you. They're beautiful, Ki."

"Well, get used to it. It's my job to spoil you after all." I winked at him. "I'm glad you appreciate the gifts, Boruto. I was happy to get them for you."

He smiled against the head of his teddy bear, but was quick to set it aside so he could get to work. "Excuse me." He said politely before climbing into my lap. I could tell he was still embarrassed about the whole thing, but his hands didn't hesitate to start digging into my shoulders.

Boruto was surprisingly gifted at giving massages, or maybe I was just that in need of one. In mere seconds he had me grunting and breathing out deeper, eyes falling closed as I enjoyed how his hands loosened my tense muscles and relaxed my body completely. He worked his way down over my arms and back up slowly, even getting my neck. When his fingers started massaging the back of my scalp, I groaned, wishing to fall asleep just like this.

It didn't escape Boruto's notice and he softly called me out on it. "Falling asleep again?" He giggled with a quiet tone.

"No," I murmured, smiling lazily without opening my eyes. "I won't… but I want to. It feels amazing."

"It's alright if you do, a little nap won't hurt." He assured me. "I'll wake you up when the food is ready."

"Maybe… if we move this to my room?" I suggested, the thought of resting on my bed while he massaged me so good I was beginning to crave it.

"Of course." He agreed and slipped off of me, standing up next to the couch. He didn't make any move towards my bedroom though and waited for me to walk with him.

Looking forward to being massaged to sleep, I eagerly got off the couch and led the way to my room. Once there, I removed my shirt and laid it on my dresser before walking to the bed.

"L-lay on your stomach." Boruto instructed and went ahead and got on the mattress.

I did as I was told, laying down on my front and getting comfortable. "I'll probably be out in no time. Don't hold it against me."

"You don't have to worry about that." He chuckled before carefully situating himself on my lower back. He was able to cover a lot more ground and made sure to take advantage of the fact.

"Good." I sighed, closing my eyes and surrendering myself to his touch.

In this position he was able to do a lot more, his palms beginning by stroking up and down my back, adding a bit more pressure along and along until he started focusing on my shoulders. It felt absolutely amazing and he didn't stop until I couldn't have relaxed anymore, then he started working on my head, fingertips massaging it at a much better angle that had me falling asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

Fingers brushed though my hair and a sweet voice caused me to sir. "Ki. Ki, dinner is ready."

"Hmm." I breathed in response, forcing my eyes to open. Boruto was smiling at me as I rolled over and yawned. "Damn, I was sleeping good. Dinner does sound great though, especially since you cooked it."

"So make sure you eat lots of it." He said and leaned over me. "I already set the table for us, all I have to do is bring you to it."

"Think you can carry me?" I asked teasingly, staring up at him.

"Ki!" He giggled. "You know I can't! You're like twice my size."

I laughed too and slid my arm around his waist, pulling him into the bed and rolling over on top of him easily. "Yeah, I like it. Your size is one of my favorite things about you."

He blushed hard and tried to hide his face against my chest. "I-I . . . I like it too." He whispered.

"Yeah? What do you say to, after dinner, we play a bit?" I asked, crawling down so he couldn't hide and I could move my lips to his ear. "Maybe this time, I'll take a turn."

I felt him shiver underneath me. "Yes, I want to."

"Okay. I'll take it easy on you." I promised, tone playful. Then I got off the bed and scooped him up into my arms before he could move. "I guess this is my job."

Boruto laughed, not having any arguments as I carried him downstairs and into the kitchen so we could have dinner together. Tonight, I wanted us to do a little more, but I still didn't plan to fuck him yet. Willing or not, I just didn't feel as if he was ready for that yet, but the time would come and I would make sure it was perfect so that he was satisfied being my sugar baby.

This deal wasn't only about my pleasure, but his as well. We had to have a mutual understanding and good chemistry if we were going to make it last—and I wanted it to last. It was still the beginning, but I was very pleased with him and he seemed happy to be with me as well. Of course, I knew that was mainly thanks to the hefty amount of money I was paying him, but there was a genuineness about him too that made me think it wasn't _just _the money. Maybe he liked my company too and he couldn't use me when we already had an agreement and I'd stated plainly what I was willing to give him.

If I felt the need to gift him extra things on occasion like I had today, that was my business. I wanted to spoil him a bit, wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable enough to accept our partnership without having any uncertainties. Boruto didn't seem like every other guy out there. Yes, he had sought out a sugar daddy for money and I didn't know what his reasons were, but I knew they had to be important.

This was a guy who hadn't been touched in years, it only made sense for him to take such a job if there was some very important reason behind it. Either way, I wouldn't judge him. No matter what his reasons were. I was just happy he'd sought out a sugar daddy and I was able to find him. The more time we spent together, the more I realized that nobody else would have been good enough for me.

Boruto was perfect.


End file.
